1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tool carriers, in particular to a tool caddy carrier and organizer to be used by the service person. The present invention can be customized to meet the particular service person""s needs.
2. Prior Art
Many service personnel; electricians, air conditioning repairmen and women, maintenance mechanics, and many technological fields of the workforce, have faced the problem of carrying many tools to complete a job. In the past, these tools have been carried in tool pouches, carried on a tool belt, carried in plastic trays and buckets, but none of the currently available carriers could be customized to the needs of the service person.
U.S. Pat. No. D329,135S tool caddy has carry handle, and tray on each side of handle for storage of tools.
U.S. Pat. No. D345,237 tool pouch for bucket, is a fabric tool carrier that fits inside a 5 gallon pail
U.S. Pat. No. D381,804S belt type tool pouch can be used for tools or as nail bag.
U.S. Pat. No. D333,040S belt type tool pouch can be used for tools or other supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. D316,485 belt type nail and tool bag.
No device is known, however, that combines both existing belt type tool pouches, with a tool pouch carrier making it possible to customize the tool carrier to the service person""s needs. This tool pouch carrier then becomes a self-standing workstation with easy access to all the tools you choose to include in your tool carrier. The tool caddy carrier can be carried to the job site by one""s side using the fixed handle on the top of the carrier, or carried to the job site using a shoulder strap that can be attached to the tool carrier, when it is necessary. This frees up a person""s hands for such things as climbing ladders.
The principal object of my present invention is to provide a device for use in carrying out my work in the most efficient manner as possible. I, Patrick H. Benton, have discovered the solution by combining a tool carrier with an existing belt type tool caddy that can be purchased on the market today. This combination tool caddy carrier device can be customized to one""s personnel needs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device, which is simple and with sturdy construction.
Another object is to provide a device that is lightweight and easy to transport to the job site. This device can be carried by a fixed handle or by optional shoulder strap when hands must be free, for such things as climbing a ladder.
A further object is to provide a device that when in use will decrease the chance of not having the proper tools when the worker gets to the job site.
The foregoing objects can be accomplished by providing a combination lightweight tool caddy carrier and tool organizer. This invention has a base tray rectangular in shape and will have an upright vertical support mounted 5 inches from the front of the base tray extending from side to side and extending 16 inches vertically from inside of the bottom of the base tray. Near the top of the upright support and adjustable in height is a removable support bar mounted horizontal and spaced out from the upright support. The above support bar is designed to hold a purchased belt type tool caddy in a horizontal position near the top of the upright support. There are many belt type tool caddies available on the market today. This device will have an insert in the base tray, between the back of the base tray and the upright. This insert will hold in upright position seven nut drives, sizes: {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3, xc2xcxe2x80x3, {fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3, {fraction (11/32)}xe2x80x3, xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3, {fraction (7/16)}xe2x80x3, and xc2xdxe2x80x3. This insert will also hold in upright position 5 drill bits and 5 thread taps. This invention also has a second insert mounted on the backside of the upright support, which will hold 4 screwdrivers and 2 larger tools, such as pliers. This invention has a carry handle built into the upright support. On each side of the upright support there is a receiver hole for the optional shoulder strap.